


white tee

by pansexualmess (aromanticmess)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticmess/pseuds/pansexualmess
Summary: hyuck wearing a shirt just big enough to cover his ass but the minute he moves, everything shows
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 34





	white tee

hyuck wearing a long t-shirt without any underwear. every time he moves his tan buttcheeks and his pretty cock appear under the shirt. He looks adorable . The shirt is just long enough to cover him most of the time but if he moves slightly or reaches up to grab something, it lifts and his ass and pretty lil cock would be on display. Who could resist the sight of that? everyone getting turned on at how cute he looks but they know they can’t touch him because he’s all mark’s. & the thing is, hyuck doesn’t even realize he’s affecting them. mark walks out of his room and sees hyuck. he just looks for a while and hyuck can feel his eyes on him. when he turns around & sees how mark is looking at him, he doesn’t say anything. he just stands up & walks towards mark. everyone stops talking as they see hyuck get up & watch him walk over to mark. they stare in want as mark wraps his arms around hyuck & grabs his ass as they start kissing. it becomes apparent that they’re about to fuck when mark lifts hyuck up into his arms as they keep kissing & hyuck’s pretty, plump ass is exposed to everyone. they can see a heart shaped silver buttplug. mark walks them back into his room and closes the door and a few minutes later you can hear hyuck’s low whines. they try to ignore it because, “it’s 21 of us out here so we can drown them out.” and then hyuck starts moaning and crying out “daddy!” and “daddy PLEASE!s” over and over again and they can’t ignore them now. or how hard they are………


End file.
